amigos o algo mas?
by Andrea Valentine
Summary: por fin chris y yo salimos de esa mansión ,pudimos salvar también a rebecca ,pero a la ves me siento tan culpable tanta gente sufrió por mi culpa, tanta gente murió por mi culpa y yo no pude hacer nada al respecto estoy tan feliz de poder tener a chris a mi lado siempre que me siento así el me anima es un buen amigo y me alegro te tenerlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre el Andrea Villalobos soy adicta a los zombies especial

mente a los de resident evil ^.^por eso les traigo mi historia de uno

de mis videojuegos favoritos Reisdent Evil Archives, es una historia

romantica sobre Jill y Chris espero que les guste.

No es que yo haya terminado es juego ,jajaj claro que no apenas voy

poniendo la ultima máscara-.-(patético no?)Pero en el resident evil

The unbrella chronicles vi el final del juego ahí :D

Sentados en el helicóptero saliendo de la mansión que exploto al

instante. Jill se acuesta en el hombro de chris cerrando los ojos para

descansar ,despues de haber parado tanto ,de se percata de la acción

de Jill y se gira a verla.

Gracias chris-dijo en un susurro Jill

Por?-pregunto chris confundido

Por salvarme...si no me hubieras ayudado no creo a ver podido salir

de ahi-dijo con ternura -me alegro de que seas tu el que me acompañe

en las misiones.

Jill...-fue lo único que llego a decir chris.

Chris se giro a ver a rebecca que estaba acostada en el piso del

helicóptero, Chris pudo notar que rebecca estaba llorando ya que una

lágrima corrió por su cara asta caer en el piso. Pero como no va estas

Llorando si perdió a todo el mundo solo tiene 18 años en cambio chris

y Jill ya han pasado por cosas así jill ya esta en la corporación hace

11 años ella llego a la misma edad que rebecca paso exactamente por lo

mismo que ella ,chris en cambio tiene ya 13 años en la corporación

S.T.A.R.S chris también llegue a sus 18 años, pero ya a pasado tanto

tiempo de aquello ,ya chris tienes 30 y jill 28 hemos perdido a tanta

gente .

Jill se había quedado dormida en el hombro de chris estaba muy cansada

tenia derecho de dormir, el único que estaba despierto era chris que

estaba mirando por la ventana del helicóptero lo único que podía ver

era el hermoso y grande océano.

Jill de repente se sentándose firme en el asiento algo asustada.

Una pesadilla?-pregunto gris viéndola

*suspiro*si...-dijo Jill recostándose en sus rodillas

No te culpo después a ver luchado con zombies y criaturas

horribles-diijo chris poniendo su mano en la espalda de Jill.

Jill se sentó derecha y miro a rebecca con tristeza.

Pobre chica ,a sufrido tanto-dijo jill viendola

Tranquila jill ella estará bien-dijo chris

Oye chris...que hubieras hecho si no hubieran salido a tiempo de la

mansión,si,si no me hubieras encontrado y me quedaba ahí.-pregunto

jill sin dejar de mirar a rebecca que estaba durmiendo.

Me hubiera quedado ahí buscándote ,aunque yo también muriera ,nunca me

iría sin ti jil,nunca-dijo chris poniendo si mano sobre la de

ella,Jill se sobre salto al sentir la mano de chris-para eso están los

compañeros mejor dicho los amigos-chris le sonrió y ella a el siempre

serían amigos, compañeros de trabajo, lo que sea en punto era que nunca

se iban a separar.

CONTINUARA...

_Se que estuvo corto pero es como un avance de la historia va a tener 10 capítulos y espero sus comentaros y sus dudas adiós hasta el próximo cap._


	2. Chapter 2 el sueño de jill

[POV Jill]

al llegar a la estación donde no dejaba el helicóptero ,nos estaba

esperando el sub jefe de la compañía nos felicito por a ver cumplir

con la misión y mas por a ver regresado con vida nos dijo que nos daba

una semana libre "pero antes de que puedan irse necesito que pasen por

la enfermería a ver si tienes alguna lesión o herida que hayan sufrido

haya en la mansión de Umbrella,también tendrán que llevarse sus

uniforme y armas por si para alguna emergencia estén preparados. Bueno

creo que eso es todo me retiro y una ves mas buen trabajo agentes ,y

tranquilos de la oficial Rebecca me encargo yo."Dijo el y después se

fue a ayudar para recoger a Rebecca.

Por aquí por favor- dijo una de las enfermeras que nos iba a atender.

Nos sentaron a cada uno en una camilla mientras nos revisaba una enfermera.

Bueno parece que usted tiene una leve lesión en la mano por poco llega

a se fractura ,tiene mucha surte muchacho-dijo la enfermera a chris

mientras le vendaba la mano izquierda-tranquilo no es grave-dijo por

ultimo ella. Termino con chris y le dijo que me esperara afuera ella

tranco la puerta y me empezó a revisar .

Bueno parece que tu no tienes nada ese chico te debió cuidar muy

bien-dijo la chica mientras anotaba en su libreta.

Si...tiene razón-dije yo viendolo por la ventanilla de la puerta

todavía sentada en la camilla.

Ya puedes pasar-le dijo la enfermera a chris mientras abría la

puerta-dejame darles el permiso de que ya termine la revisión-dijo

ella entregandonos un papel a cada uno-aqui tienen los permisos. Tu y

tu novio ya se pueden ir.

Nosotros no ..-dijimos chris y yo negando

Yo pensé que eran novios,es que hacen buena pareja-dijo la

enfermara-bueno que les vaya bien y lo siento por equivocarme.

Chris me acompaÑo a mi casa me dijo que quería salir una rato y les

aclaro es una salida de AMIGOS ok?.

Bueno ya me cambie -dije yo saliendo de mi cuarto con una mini falda y

una linda camiseta-ya nos podemos ir-dije yo viendolo

-...-

Chris estas bien -el no me dejaba de mirar me estaba poniendo

nerviosa,el se paro del sillón donde estaba y se empezó acercar ami me

puse muy nerviosa ya que me acorraló contra la pared-chris...-deje yo

al sentir mis labios rozar con los de el paso su lengua por mis labios

lentamente para después darme un beso ,comenzo a...RIN RIN!

Ahhh- dije despertandome y sentandome en la cama-*suspiro*todo fue un

sueño ..se sentia tan real..-dije con un leve sonrojo-no debería estar

soñando estas cosas- dije poniendo una mano en mi frente

"Bueno creo que no estas..solo llamaba para recordarte ...que..ya

llege a tu casa recuerda que íbamos a salir ...bueno si estas

ahí...adiós"

CHRIS!-sali corriendo a contestar-hola?.

Hola jill mira voy ya en camino asi que espero que te hayas acordado no?

Eh ...pues claro chris como lo voy a ver olvidado jejje

Lo olvidaste verdad?

Si..lo siento, pero en un segundo estoy lista

Bueno pero puedo entrar ?

Claro te voy a dejar la puerta abierta mientras yo me voy a cambia

adios-dje por ultimo y colge,chris camino asta la puerta de mi casa y

dijo

..Permiso

Pasa en un segundo estoy lista!-grite

Ok te espero-dijo y se sentó en el sillón

Bueno ya me cambie -dije yo saliendo de mi cuarto con una mini falda y

una linda camiseta-ya nos podemos ir-dije yo viendolo

-...-

Chris estas bien -el no me dejaba de mirar me estaba poniendo

nerviosa,el se paro del sillón donde estaba y se empezó acercar ami me

puse muy nerviosa ya que me acorraló contra la pared"estaba pasando lo

mismo que en mi sueño"dije en mi mente con un sonrojo .

Ya ahora si estas perfecta-dijo despues de arreglarme un mechon de mi

cabello para después alejarse

*suspiro*estubo cerca- susurró para mi misma

Te pasa algo jill?-pregunto preocupado

No tranquilo-dije intentado relajarme.

Taxi!-grite y uno se detuvo

Chris y yo nos subimos en el taxi y el señor pregunto que a donde nos

dirigíamos.

A donde quieres ir-le pregunte a mi compañero.

Ya se!-dijo chris para después decirle en el oido a conductor a don

íbamos, "un momento ,a donde íbamos?"

Adonde vamos -le pregunte

Ya veras -dijo con una sonrisa

Cuando llegamos el me dijo que cerrara los ojos yo lo hice ,nos

bajamos del taxi le pagamos a taxista y seguimos caminando "obvio que

el me estaba ayudando"

Ya puedes abrir ojos Jill-dijo chris

Bueno ahora donde me...-me sorprendió lo que vi

Como me dijiste que nunca habías venido a un parque de diversiones

quise traerte para que olvides todo lo de la mansión-dijo chris un una

mano en la nuca

Y a cual nos vamos a montar primero-pregunte yo sonriendo

Bueno había pensado en esa-dijo señalando uno de los juegos

No,no,no la rueda de la fortuna no !-dije yo en negación.

Anda jill no me digas que le tienes miedo a las alturas...-pregunto riendo chris

Ehh bueno..-dije yo

Jill si tuviste valor para luchar contra una serpiente en triple de tu

tamaño puedes tener valor para. Montarte en una rueda de la fortuna

-dijo el para después tomarme del brazo y jalerme a la rueda-yo te

cuido.

El y yo nos montamos la rueda se detuvo varias veces ya que se estan

montando las otras personas,hubo un momento que la rueda se detuvo en

los mas alto se podia ver todo racoon city desde hay ,la ciudad era

bella de noche

Sabes..en esa mansión murió tanta gente por mi culpa...me acuerdo el

primero que murió en la mansión...fue Richard..el murió solo por

salvarme de la serpiente -cae una lágrima de mi rostro-solo por

protegerme murió hubiera muerto yo...si yo no hubiera ido ahí el

todavía estuviera vivo y yo no sintiera tanta culpa ahora -dije

empezando a llorar mientras bajaba la cabeza y apretaba mis puños en

mis rodillas .

Jill...-fue lo único que salio de sus labio

Prefería haber muerto yo que todos mis compañeros-dije bañada en lagrimas

Jill no hablas así, sabes yo no sé qué hubiera hecho si tu hubieras

muerto..si eso pasaba no pudiera hacer esto ahora-dale chris tu tienes

el valor tu puedes hacerlo...

CONTINUARA..

Espero sus comentarios y dudas hasta el próximo capitulo se despide Andrea valentine


	3. Chapter 3 lo que dejamos pendiente

_hola ya volví con el cap 3_

**"lo que dejamos pendiente**_**"**_

_**en este fic jill siempre va a tener el atuendo de resident evil 3,la falda y la camisita azul y chris va a tener su uniforme de S.T.A.R.S ah y un detalle que se me olvido decirles este fic esta adaptado al ambiente de la pelicula 2 quizás tenga escenas similares . **_

/POV Chris/

me acerque y me acerque a ella note su nerviosismo algo que me incomodo, pero en ese momento cuando estaba apunto de besarla..

AHHHHHHHHH-se escucho el grito de una mujer

que fue eso!-dijo jill alejándome de ella algo que me molesto y mucho-oh no

que pasa?-pregunte mientras me asomaba tambien por la ventanilla de la rueda-hay que salir de aqui jil y rapido

se escuchaban los gritos de la gente corriendo de los zombies algunos eran devorados y otros se escondían era como una manada de gente,jill y yo logramos bajar algo que nos costo ya que estabamos muy alto.

chris donde estas-gritaba jill ya que de tanta gente nos separamos y no me podia encontrar.

JILL!-grite yo buscándola como loco

/POV Jill/

ahora que hago-me preguntaba-mejor me voy a casa a buscar mis armas y mi traje de los S.T.A.R.S -dije corriendo por la calle,de repente uno de los zombies se paro frente a mi ,me sorprendí y di algunos pasos para atras no tenia armas asi que no tenia como matarlo lo esquive y empece a corres mucho mas rápido el zombie iba tras mio de repente escuche un tiro me detuve al escucharlo ,me di la vuelta y hay estaba el zombie muerto en el piso y chris con una pistola en la mano y el traje de los S.T.R.A.S puesto.

*suspira* ere tu chris-deje con una sonrrisa- oye me vas a acompañar a mi casa o te vas a quedar ahi a esperar que nos coman los zombies ?

ahh..si si vamos-dijo guardando su arma corriendo hacia mi

donde rallos te metiste -dije empezando a correr para llegar a mi casa

es una larga historia-

en mi casa...

hay que llevar lo necesario-dije arreglando mi correa de balas y armas- ya estoy lista-dije poniéndome mis guantes negros

ya?.-

si ya -

-...-

vamos-

ya vamos-

espera un momento ,falta mi cuchillo-dije para ponerme mi correa de armas y y cuchillo -vamos que se hace tarde

ya es tarde jill-

que?-

hay vienen los zombies,vamos rapido hay que salir de aqui-dijo tomando mi mano para jalarme e irnos

saque la pistola que tenia guardada en el estuche que estaba aparrada en mi pierna y comencé a dispararle a los zombies

por aquí jill-me llamo chris,que había encontrado una salida

corrimos asta llegar a una calle todos los autos estaban prendidos en fuego y todo estaba destruido,en eso dije mientras me daba la vuelta para hablar con chris

ahora que hacemos...CHRIS CUIDADO-Dije matando los zombies que el tenia atras,el saco su cuchillo y lo tiro con dirección a mi,yo lo esquive con dificultad ,rasgandome la cara con el cuchillo no me lo esperaba,peroen todo caso en cuchillo no era para mi ,si ,no a la cabeza del zombie tras mio

ES QUE QUIERES MATARME!-grite alterada -TEN MAS CUIDADO-termine,mientras me quitaba la sangre de la cara

jeje lo siento-dijo el con una mano en la nuca

ahora,dime a donde vamos?-pregunte mas tranquila

bueno llame a claire me dijo que nos esta esperando a unas cuadras de aquí con un auto,tambien me dijo que sabe donde hay un helicóptero cerca pero que no va a ser facil llegar-me explico chris-pero antes de ir...*me acorrala a la pared* quiero terminar lo de antes.

pues lo siento chris pero eso ahora no se va a poder-dije con una sonrisa y apartándolo de mi para empezar a caminar-vamor!-le grite de espaldas

con que se hace la difícil eh?-susurro el para el mismo con una sonrisa traviesa "pero igual lo escuche"

CONTINUARA...

SI,si ya se "esta muy corto" bueno pero eso significa que subiré el próximo cap en 1..2..3..4 días lo prometo palabra de fanática de zombies


	4. Chapter 4

_adoro este video juego de verdad amo resident evil jaja_

_capitulo 4 la supuesta muerte de chris_

**(POVjill)**

**yo de verdad se que chris no me ama,yo se que el solo juega conmigo lo siento cuando se acerca cuando me toca el solo lo hace jugando y en realidad eso me entristece ,me gusta pensar que de verdad siente algo por mi cuando se acerca `pero se que eso nunca va a suceder el es mi amigo y no quiero perder su amistad por un simple juego de el que me confunde ,no voy a caer tan facil en sus trucos de conquista asta que de verdad este segura que me ama o si es solo un juego, me ha hecho daño mucha gente y no quiero sufrir de nuevo "lo siento chris pero si es verdad que sientes algo por mi no puedo corresponderte ,no ahora".**

**CLAIRE POR AQUÍ,AQUI ESTAMOS-gritaba chris a su hermana mientras movía los brazos haciendo señales**

**ella se dio la vuelta y nos miro embozo una sonrisa de felicidad y comenzó a correr hacia nosotros - chris,jill por fin llegaron-dijo abrazándonos a los dos a la ves-dios tanto tiempo sin vernos,y ya están juntos?-pregunto mientras se separaba de nosotros**

**a que te refieres?-pregunto chris algo confundido**

**ah es que Jill note lo a dicho -dijo claire-jeje bueno es que ella me dijo es esta...-pero no termino ya que le tape la boca antes de que siguiera hablando "ustedes ya saben que iba a decir verdad?"**

**jeje claire siempre con sus locuras jeje-dije todavía tapándole la boca-que asco claire-dije soltándola ya que me mordió la mato**

**ok?-dijo chris un poco confundido -mejor nos vamos ya-dijo comenzando a caminar dejándonos a claire y a mi atrás**

**es que tu estas loca casi le dices chris lo de mis sentimientos hacia el!-le susurre furiosa a claire**

**lo siento,lo siento pensé que el ya lo sabia -se disculpo ella-vamos**

**Caminamos hacia en auto que tenia claire y nos montamos, manejamos asta llegar a un puente y nos detuvimos ya que escuchamos un grito de una mujer algo que nos asusto **

**yo ire a revisar ustedes quédense aquí-dijo claire mientras nos bajábamos del auto y ella sacaba su arma**

**ok-dijimos chris y yo,ella se fue en dirección del grito entrando a un local que estaba al otro lado del puente. luego de unos minutos chris y yo pudimos observar en el aire a un helicóptero que tenia un logo a los costados no podíamos distinguirlo asta que se acerco un poco mas decia..**

**ese helicóptero dice...Umbrella-leí con sorpresa-oh,no-dije ya que pude notar que el helicóptero soltó un misil en dirección a nosotros bueno mejor dicho en dirección al puente-CORRE-grite mientras chris y yo corríamos para salir de ahi . el misil impacto con el puente puente destrozándolo en mil pedazos ,por desgracia chris no pudo llegar a donde estaba yo quedando colgado de un pedazo de puente que estaba apunto de romperse -chris dame la mano!-le grite estirando mi brazo para que tomara mi mano **

**no puedo jill estas muy lejos-dijo intentando tomar mi mano**

**no puedo acercarme mas !-seguía gritando. En eso el pedazo de asfalto termina de romperse dejando caer a chris del puente al agua profunda ,abrí mis ojos a mas no poder dejando salir algunas lagrimas de mis ojos grises **

**CHRISSSSSSSS!-Grite con todas mi fuerzas "el no podía morir no ahora que por fin estaba aclarando mis sentimientos por el,aunque no lo aceptara como algo mas que amigos no quería perderlo me negaba a perderlo"**

**que paso aquí-decía claire mientras se paraba tras mio-jill donde esta mi hermano...JILL DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO?-seguía preguntando pero no obtenía respuesta mía . yo voltee mi cara bañada el lagrimas hacia ella haciéndole señal de que "ya no estaba"**

**no..no..NO...NOOO-dijo mientras caían lagrimas de su ojos-MI HERMANO NOOOOOOOOO-se escucho de ella un grito desgarrador ,para después bajar la cabeza y decir entre lagrimas-vayámonos ya -dijo jalandome del brazo**

**no..no-decía yo intentado zafarme de su agarre **

**JILL,TENEMOS QUE IRNOS NO NOS QUEDA MUCHO TIEMPO-me grito claire todavía llorando **

**NO ME IRÉ SIN CHRIS,NO LO HARÉ CLAIRE-le grite yo**

**CREES QUE ERES LA ÚNICA QUE LE IMPORTA , ERA MI HERMANO JILL MI HERMANO!-grito mas fuerte - A EL LE UBIERA GUSTADO QUE SALIÉRAMOS DE AQUÍ CON VIDA YESO ES LO QUE VAMOS HACER-dijo soltándome y comenzando a caminar,yo fui siempre tras ella no quería que me viera llorar**

**CONTINUARA..**

**QUE OPINAN DEL CAP 4?**


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5 "no puedes verme"

para mi los mejores personajes de jill y chris son los del RESIDENT EVIL ARCHIVES no me gusta ella rubia y con el pelo largo y chris tampoco me gusta como es ahora ,bueno esa es mi opinión cual es la tuya ? bueno es que en realidad yo solo tengo wii y el 5 ni el 6 hay para ese (aqui en venezuela)

**(POV chris)**

**Caminando por una calle lejos de jill y claire..**

**-"****_yo no podía morir ahora ,no antes de decirle a jill mis sentimientos no podia rendirme ahora tenia que volver con ella ,la buscaría asta el fin". -Es una larga historia de que como sigo vivo,pero no querrán saber como me salve de morir ahogado._**

**_-no me quedan muchas municiones -dije viendo en mi pistola que solo me quedaban 6 balas-tengo que darme prisa y espero que no me salgan zombies-dije mientras le ponía de nuevo las balas a la pistola._**

**_(POV JILL)_**

**_-bueno donde es claire-le pregunte a claire _**

**_-es para...-no puedo terminar de decirme ya que de repente salio una manada de zombies de unos de los locales de la calle -hay que separarnos !-me grito claire mientras acaba su pistola y corría a la derecha mientras yo me iba a la izquierda _**

**_me di la vuelta con mis dos pistolas apuntando ,me di cuenta que eran 6 de ellos iba de retroceso asi que no sabia a donde me dirigía ,me percate de que había chocado con la pared es decir no tenia salida ,logre matar a 3 pero cuando le iba a disparar al 4 con una de mis pistola no tenia balas,le lance a la cabeza la pistola pero no le hizo nada,comencé a dispararle pero a las dos balas también se acabo ,la tire a un lado ya que no me funcionaba ,no tenia salida ,gire mi vista hacia arriba y pude ver un tubo me colge de el poniendo mis pies en la pared para levantarme ,puse mis piernas alrededor del cuello de uno de ello para partirlo..me quede apoyada en el zombie muerto todavía agarrada en el tubo me iba a bajar pero los otras dos zombies mi intentaron morder las miernas..(escena de el juego resident evil las crónicas de Umbrella solo para wii)_**

**_-noo!-dije mientras le daba patadas a los zombies_**

**_En eso un muchacho con una pistola mato a los dos zombies ,yo me solté cayendo al suelo a la ves con el que tenia en las piernas_**

**_-estas bien-me pregunto el muchacho después de matar a los zombies_**

**_-si gracias-dije mientras me levantaba del piso ya que me había caído después de que el los mato-eso es disparar jaj_**

**_-me llamo Carlos olivera y tu-me pregunto mientras me tendía su mano _**

**_-jill..jill valentine ,S.T.A.R.S-dije tomando su mano como saludo _**

**_-S.T.A.R.S?-pregunto_**

**_-si-respondí_**

**_-JILL ESTAS BIEN-llego preguntando claire..-quien eres tu?_**

**_-el es carlos olivera-le dije_**

**_-mucho gusto claire_**

**_-el gusto es mio carlos..-dijo claire-bueno vamos que falta poco para llegar al helicóptero.._**

**_-vamos-dije siguiendo a claire _**

**_-a donde se dirigen?-dijo el tras nosotras _**

**_-a la salida de este lugar de mierda-dijo claire-de que compañia eres tu carlos?_**

**_-soy de la corporación de Umbrella-dijo,algo que sorprendió a claire haciendo que ella se volteara y apuntara su pistola a la cabeza del muchacho_**

**_-umbrella?-pregunto enojada_**

**_-si por?-dijo el asustado_**

**_-ustedes fueron los que mataron ami hermano chris-pregunto el bajando el arma de claire_**

**_-no te hagas el que no sabe-dejo soltando algunas lagrimas_**

**_-no,no ,no lo sabia de verdad-dijo el-umbrella mato a tu hermano?_**

**_-si jill me dijo que fue un helicóptero de Umbrella quien causo el accidente donde murió mi hermano -dijo dándole la espalda a carlos para que no la viera llorar_**

**_-tranquila claire -dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro _**

**_-lo siento mucho-dijo agachando la cabeza _**

**_-bueno...hay que buscar municiones,no tenemos-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas _**

**_yo y claire buscamos en la jefatura de policía y tu jill ve a esa tienda de armas ok?-dijo carlos_**

**_-si-dije y me dirigí a la tienda_**

**_Cuando entre pude ver varias cajas de balas agarr de ella, salí y me pare en la calle esperando que saliera claire y carlos. hacia viento ya que mi cabello corto se volaba con el..todos los autos estaban prendidos en fuego y con gente adentro muerta "que horrible debe se morir quemado" me decía _****_e De repente escuche unos pasos pero no humanos como de ..perros ,si de perros pence que era mi imaginación a si que no le preste atención..lo volví a escuchar o era que me estaba volviendo loca o que de verdad eran perros.._**

**_-*susto*quien esta ahí "mejor dicho que cosa esta ahí"-me asuste ya había escuchado pasos 4 veces_**

**_escuche un gruñido me di la vuelta para ver que lo provocaba un ahí lo vi un perro con la boca llena de sangre y rotos en el cuerpo ,empezó a correr hacia mi y yo tome mi pistola y comencé a disparar ni una bala lo toco ya que corría muy rapido,yo puse mi brazo para cubrirme y cerré mis ojos para recibir el impacto pero aquello no sucedió lo único que llegue escuche fue un disparo ,el que mato al perro..abrí mis ojos lentamente ._**

**_-quien esta ahi?..bueno quien este ahí gracias..gracias-dije lo ultimo mas bajo_**

**_-lo siento jill pero no puedes verme, no ahora -susurro chris agachado tras un auto con la pistola en sus manos.. "_**

**_ CONTINUARA.._**

DISCÚLPENME POR HACERLOS CREER QUE CHRIS ESTABA MUERTO JAJA...QUE OPINAN

OPCIONES DEL PROXIMO CAP..PUEDE HABER..

-UN BESO ENTRE CHRIS Y JILL

-UNA DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR..ETC

DÍGANME QUE QUIEREN QUE PASE :D

ASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS ..ADIOS


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6 "me hiciste tanta falta"

repito los personajes de esta historia son los de resident evil archives

(POV chris)

_"se preguntaran por que jill no me puede ver verdad? en realidad creo que si me ve va a sufrir mas de lo que esta sufriendo ahora ,no se si es lo correcto pero eso y a paso tome una decisión ahora puedo decirle que estoy vivo ,aunque crea que estoy muerto eso no impide que la proteja"_

**pero ya es hora de que me veas jill..de que sepas que estoy vivo **

**(POV jill)**

**-ashhh odio esta ciudad de noche-dije parando de caminar-claire ve mas lento tenemos toda la noche caminando **

**-no seas llorona ,es que la agente de S.T.A.R.S no puede-dijo claire burlándose **

**-cállate -le dije medio enojada **

**-hay que separarnos para buscar sobrevivientes ,yo voy a ir a ese local a ver si veo a alguien tu claire ve para el local de haya y tu jill al de haya esta claro-pregunto carlos**

**-si-dijimos las dos**

**me dirigí hacia donde me dijo carlos,entre apuntando con mi pistola daban pasos lentos con mucho cuidado ,baje mi arma por que me di cuenta que no había nada ni nadie en eso escuche unos pasos tras mio ,me di la vuelta rapido y me di cuenta que era..**

**-barry?..**

**-jill!**

**-pensé que habías muerto **

**-oh gracias ,yo también te extrañe -dijo barry con sarcasmo **

**-jaja lo siento,y que paso con el resto del equipo ?**

**-*barry negó con la cabeza ***

**-oh-dije deprimida -pensé que había dejado atrás el accidente de la mansión -deje saliendo del local siendo seguida por barry **

**-yo también pensé lo mismo -dijo el-oye jill y donde esta chris?**

**-me detuve -chris..esta muerto..o eso creo-dije triste**

**el solo toco mi hombre o me dijo -tranquila**

**-oye barry si quieres buscas a claire ella esta hay-dije desde la puerta del local señalando donde esta ella **

**-ok pero espérame aquí ya vendo -dijo para después irse y entrar donde estaba claire**

**...-**

**-donde estas jill..-se preguntaba chris-JILL DONDE ESTAS?!-grito el**

**-chris?...-dije yo al escuchar un grito de mi nombre-CHRIS ERES TU?!..-pero no tuvo respuesta-seguro fue mi ima...**

**-JILL-**

**-CHRIS!-grite yo saliendo del local mientras me di la vuelta encontrándome con la mirada de chris a la otra calle**

**-JILL-a la ves que me miro y empezaba a corre a mi**

**-CHRIS-dije para corres hacia el**

**-jill..-dijo para abrazarme fuerte-jill...-seguía diciendo **

**-chris..estas vivo-dije para corresponder el abrazo que el me daba ,y a la ves soltaba unas lagrimas**

**-jill..yo-**

**-por favor un minuto mas-dije abrazándolo aun mas fuerte pero ese abrazo no duro, ya que el lo rompió separándose un poco de mi dejando un espacio incomodo entre nosotros-**

**-jil perdóname..no lo resisto mas-dijo para luego...**

**_"chris comenzó a besar mis labios con movimientos suaves y cariñosos como si se fueran a romper si los forzara _ ,_yo por instinto le correspondí algo que no pude evitar besaba tan bien..el llevo su mano izquierda asta mi cadera acariciando todo a su paso ,coloque mis manos a rededor de su cuello para apegarme mas a el,asta que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire"_  
**

**-chris...eres tan malo conmigo-dije en un susurro aun con los ojos cerrados **

**-porque?-dijo el confudido**

**-por que me provocas de esta manera? te gusta verme asi verdad?-respondí con otra pregunta**

**el solo soltó un pequeña carcajada algo que me proporciono confianza para hacer mi jugada cuando el intento besarme de nuevo.**

**-esta ves te voy a tener que dejar con la ganas-deje poniendo dos de mis dedos en sus labios para luego ir a llamar a claire**

**-esta chica me va a causar un ataque-dijo para luego seguirme **

**-claire quien crees que esta conmigo?-**

**-jil deja de bromear y ...-no pudo terminar ya que vio entrar a chris-chris...-dijo para luego abrazarlo-eres tu chris..-mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza para soltar unas cuantas lagrimas**

**-hermana no llores ya estoy aquí..-mientras la abrazaba **

**-bueno es que pensé que tu estabas..-dijo separándose de el y limpiándose las lagrimas **

**-no lo digas..-dijo el-**

**-bueno...chicos ya perdimos mucho tiempo tenemos que irnos ..-dijo mientras arreglaba su colita y se quitaba las lagrimas sobrantes  
**

**-yo iré a buscar a carlos -dije ,y eso puso celoso llegue a escuchar que el dijo en un susurro "_quien es carlos"enojado.-tranquilo celoso es un amigo-le _dije en el oído.**

**CONTINUARA..**

**que opinan como quedo díganme que les gusto? gracias por su apoyo me subió el animo sus comentarios y ya que estoy de vacaciones escribir esta historia me distrae a si que voy a actualizar seguido..:D asta el proximo cap es decir hoy (es por que estoy actualizando a la 1:00am lo siento -.- es que no puedo dormir)no se que hora cera en mexico, España,argentina o chile pero ahora en venezuela son la 1:00 jajaj**

**asta el proximo cap bye **


	7. Capítulo 7 capitulo final

capitulo 7 "no me dejes sola"

capitulo final (no definitivo)

(**POV chris)**

**-ya vine ...-dijo la marica,digo "****_carlos" *_****toce*marica-quien es el?-pregunto el ****_"SOY SU NOVIO MARICA"_*****toce*lo siento tengo un poco de tos jaja.**

**-el es chris..mi novio-dijo tomándome la mano algo me me gusto mucho**

**-ahh..ok mucho gusto mi nombre es carlos olivera -dijo el extendiendo su mano como saludo**

**-chris...chris Redfield-deje tomando su mano y saludándolo**

**-entonces tu eres el hermano de claire verdad?-dijo el mientras solaba mi mano**

**-es correcto-dije**

**-bueno estamos todos hay que irnos el helicóptero sale en 10 min y no estamos muy lejos-dijo claire viendo su reloj que tenia en la muñeca -rápido hay que irnos !**

**-S.T.A.R.S !**

**-que fue eso!-dijo jill asustada**

**-no se pero no creo que sea algo bueno!-dijo barry- VAMOS!**

**todos salimos corriendo del local encontrándonos con una especie de...MOUSTRO-que rallos es eso!-grite para después notar un movimiento extraño de aquel **

_**(wesker)**_

_**"con que mis queridos 3 mejores agentes todavía están vivos ,vamos a ver si son tan buenos ahora,solo ataca a los miembros de S.T.A.R.S...mátalos"-dijo detrás de la computadora que controlaba al proyecto Nemesis**_

_**(Fin wesker)**_

**-S.T.A.R.S!-grito la vestía señalando a jil,barry y a mi para luego sacar su metralleta**

**-CORRAN!-grito carlos**

**todos comenzamos a correr a dirección del helicóptero se podia ver a final de la calle una gran plaza con dos helicópteros ahí pero iba a ser dificil llegar y este moustro nos seguía disparando .**

**-chicos rápido no nos queda mucho tiempo!-****susurraba rebecca desde el segundo avión sentada- ahí vienen !-grito ella-chicos rapido!**

**-claire ,barry y carlos se montaron en uno que empezó a elevarse mientras que jill y yo corríamos al otro helicóptero jill se dio la vuelta para dispararle a el moustro ,la vestía se acerco a ella golpiandola y asiendo que saliera rodando por el suelo-****  
**

**-jill!-grite ,viéndola mientras seguia apuntando al moustro-**

**-ella se apoyo en sus brazos diciendo-estoy bien!-dijo para luego ponerse de pie**

**-jill sube al helicóptero yo me encargo de este!-le grite mientras le disparaba **

**-pero chris..-dijo ella pero no la deje terminar**

**-jill entra!-le dije**

**-dio la vuelta ella se fue mientras que yo le disparaba al moustro ,lo peor era que no le causaba daño mis balas me di por vencido y comencé a correr al helicóptero que ya estaba en el aire -**

**-chris toma la escalera!-dijo jill lanzando unas escaleras(ustedes saben ,las de helicoptero-.-)**

**-yo la tome y comencé a subir pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar la vestía también se monto en las escaleras jalándola yo saque mi cuchillo para cortar el alambre ,al cortarlo el moustro ****cayo**

**-S.T.A.R.S!-Grito el moustro mientras caía **

**-chris toma mi mano.!-me dijo jill mientras estiraba su mano ,yo la tome y me ayudo a subir recostándonos en el piso del helicóptero .**

**-por fin estamos a salvo-dijo jill sentándose en el piso del helicóptero y viendo la ciudad estaba ya amaneciendo, yo me senté junto a ella mire el amanecer para luego mirarla a ella **

**-jill..-dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre la de ella**

**-ella miro su mano y luego me miro ami yo aproveche y la bese ella me devolvió el beso pero esta ves puso su mano desocupada en mi hombro**

**-chris..-me dijo pero la volvi a besar con pasión en el momento que exploto la ciudad-ahí va mi vida-dijo ella triste**

**-jill...yo puedo darte una nueva vida-dije poniendo mi brazo al rededor de su cintura-**

**-y la acepto si es junto a ti-dijo dándome una sonrisa tierna yo aproveche y bese su mejilla causándole una pequeña risa -oye no te aprove...-pero no la deje terminar ya que la volví a besar-calla y besame-le dije fara luego volverla a beesar to porfin era perfecto estaba con la persona que mas amaba en el mundo,no era mi compañera ni mi amiga era mi "novia".**

_**(wesker)**_

_**"chris..nuestros mundos no son tan diferentes como parece pero no eres mas fuerte que yo,esta ves te salvaste pero la próxima te daré por donde mas te duele ...jill "**_

**FIN**

**que les pareció no es definitivo el final si no quieren ustedes me dicen y yo lo continuo eso no es un problema para mi :) adiós asta pronto**


End file.
